1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatuses for protecting computer peripheral devices and for supporting such computer peripheral devices for insertion into computer device bays, and to processes of making and using the same. Preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to the protection of disk drive units from damage during handling, use and storage, and during insertion into and removal from a computer device bay.
2. Related Art
Current computing and data storage systems can require the transfer and storage of massive amounts of data. To meet the demands of portability and archivability of large amounts of data, systems have been developed which permit swapping of data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, to and from computers and storage areas as needed. Such systems typically employ a computer device bay in a personal computer, network computer, or the like, for receiving a data storage device coupled to a relatively rigid, multi-piece metal bracket.
However, because such systems typically require a user to manually handle the data storage device and bracket assembly during insertion and removal to and from a computer device bay, relatively fragile data storage devices tend to be highly susceptible to damage during the process. In addition, such fragile data storage devices, once removed from the computer device bay, tend to be highly susceptible to damage, for example, during transportation and storage.
Typical disk drive devices are not designed to experience high levels of short duration physical shock without sustaining permanent damage. Such levels of short duration shock commonly occur during manual handling, transportation, storage and insertion and removal of the devices into and from computer device bays.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus and process for supporting a computer peripheral device during and upon insertion into a computer device bay, and which protects the computer peripheral device from damage due to physical shock of the type typically encountered during insertion, removal, transportation and storage of such devices. In addition, there is also a need in the industry for a process for manufacturing such an apparatus in a cost efficient manner.